B4 Ed
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: This is the story about how the Eds first met. Please R&R!


B4 Ed

Chapter one

"NO, NO, NO!" Cried four-year-old Eddy, holding his older brother's leg with all his might.

Eddy wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe on theleft side of the shirt.

Eddy also wore a beanie on his head.

Sure, the yellow shirt was too big, but he'll grow into them.

"Eddy, I'm sorry, but I have to go to college." 18-year-old Nick said.

"I'm going to go to Peach Creek University. This could be my big break!"

"Can we paint Rolf's chickens blue just one more time?" Eddy asked.

Nick laughed.

They have been painting Rolf's chickens ever since Eddy could remember.

From now on, Rolf had to protect his fowl.

"No can do, bro. See ya." Nick grabbed his duffel bag, and his suticase, and left the house.

Eddy was standing on the tope of the steps, watching Nick driving away.

Eddy started to cry.

"He was the only friend I had." Eddy said.

Suddenly, Eddy saw a lanky, four-year-old kid, who wears a red and white striped shirt.

He also wore a diaper.

"Who are you?" Eddy asked.

"Who are what?" The kid asked.

"YOU! Who are you?" Eddy asked again.

"Oh. I'm Ed." Ed said.

Ed stuck his hand in front of Eddy.

"You shake up and down, up and down, up…"

"I get it, lumpy!" Eddy said.

"Hey, that should be your nickname!"

Eddy and Ed shook hands.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eddy asked.

"What ever you want to do, your majesty." Ed said.

Eddy smiled.

"Alright, then let's do a scam! C'mon, Ed!"

"Hoorah!" Ed said, following Eddy.

Eddy and Ed were at the dump.

A perfect place to find wood!

"Find anything yet, monobrow?" Eddy asked.

Ed was on the far side of the dump, searching for wood.

"Found one!" Ed said.

"Hey, me too!" Eddy said.

"Just two more pieces of wood, and we'll have a stand. Hurry it up, Ed!"

"Okay." Ed said, searching for more wood.

"FOUND ONE!" Ed said.

"Me too!" Eddy said, laughing.

"C'mon, let's wash these off!" Ed and Eddy took the four pieces of wood, left the dump, and they all went to Eddy's house.

"How do we do this Eddy?" Ed asked.

Ed was in Eddy's bathroom.

"It's easy." Eddy said, rolling his eyes.

"You just…hey! These pieces of wood can't fit in the sink!"

"Let me do that what you're doing." Ed said.

Ed took all the pieces of wood and put them in the sink.

They fit, but there was one problem…

"ED! YOU JUST BROKE MY SINK!" Eddy yelled.

Eddy was right.

Sink was starting to crack.

CRACK!

The sink is now broken.

Eddy checked the cupboard under the sink, and…

SPLASH!

Water was spraying on Eddy.

"ED! SCKTHETHBBPTHH! DO SOMETHING! PTHBEGURLGR!"

"Crunchitize me, Cap'n." Ed said.

Ed stopped the water from spraying at Eddy by taking all the pipes, and threw them at the window.

"Wow, you have lots of upper body strength!" Eddy said.

"Yep, that's me." Ed said.

"Well, at least the woods are washed. C'mon, let's build a stand!" Eddy said.

Ed grabbed the four pieces of wood and left the bathroom.

Ed and Eddy were at the cul-de-sac, trying to build a stand.

Eddy had to do most of the building.

Ed was just sitting, counting his teeth.

"27…43….77…" Ed went on.

"There! It's finished! What should I name my first scam?" Eddy asked Ed.

"Bricks hurt my bottom, Eddy!" Ed said.

"That's it! We'll call our first scam bottomwess Ed! This will be great! Everyone will pay big bucks to see Ed eat a TV!" Eddy said.

"But where are we going to get a TV?"

"I have a TV in my room, Eddy!" Ed said.

"So, go get it!" Eddy said.

"Lucky dogs." Ed said, running to his house to get his TV.

Ed came back with a TV and a fork.

"What's with the fork, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Manners, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Oh, I see! I like it!" Eddy said.

"Now we need paint."

"I have paint in my bathroom, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Good, go get it, Ed!" Eddy said.

Ed ran to his house again to get paint.

Five minutes later, Ed came back with two cans of paint.

"Perfect!" Eddy said, opening the cans of paint.

"Where's the brush Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I don't gots one, Eddy." Ed said.

Eddy started growling.

Eddy gave Ed an evil smile.

Ed's head was used as a paintbrush.

10 minutes later, the top of the stand in paint, says BOTTOMWESS ED.

"My head will be a rainbow for a week, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy said.

Ed got out his rattle, and stuck it between his teeth.

Eddy saw a moving truck driving past them.

The moving truck pulled to a stop.

"Great. Now I have new neighbors." Eddy muttered.

"You mean we, Eddy." Ed said.

Eddy saw another vehicle.

It was a red car.

The red car stopped at the back of the moving truck.

Eddy saw a kid step out of the car.

This kid wore purple overalls, and a black hat.

The kid stepped inside his new home.

"They have kids? This is great." Eddy said sarcastically.

"HI!" Ed said.

A few minutes later, the kid stepped out of his new home.

The kid was the same age as Eddy and Ed.

The kid walked up to Eddy and Eddy.

"Hey Ed! Check out the new kid on the block!" Eddy said.

"Where?" Ed asked.

"Salutations, gentleman! My family just moved here, thank you! My name is Eddward!"

You can tell that Eddward has a large vocabulary.

"I'm Ed!" Ed said, sticking his hand in front Double Dee.

"I'm Eddy!" Eddy said, sticking his hand in front of Double Dee.

Eddy had a joy buzzer on his hand.

"Please to meet you!" Eddward, or Double Dee said. Double Dee shook Ed's hand, and when he was about to shake Eddy's hand, he put a glove on the hand Eddy had a joy buzzer on and shook it.

"This is weird, because my name's Ed, too with two D's." Double Dee said.

"Isn't that funny?" Eddy said.

Ed, Double Dee, and Ed laughed together.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy said.

"Feast your eyes kid on BOTTOMWESS ED! See Ed eat this gigantic TV set!"

Eddy was leaning on the stand, shoving a jar in front of Double Dee.

"For you, only a quarter." Eddy said.

"I'll put in two." Double Dee said, getting out his two quarters from his pocket.

"For it is impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat."

Double Dee put the two quarters in the jar.

"ED!" Eddy yelled.

Ed took out his fork, and stabbed the top of the TV with it.

Ed accidentally grabbed Eddy with the fork, too.

Ed picked up the TV and Eddy and put it in his mouth.

"ED!" Eddy said, squirming in Ed's mouth.

"Oh dear! I think I'm going to be ill!" Double Dee said, running to his house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eddy screamed.

He was still in Ed's mouth.

Meanwhile, Double Dee was throwing up in the bathroom.

He heard a knock on the door.

He got out of the bathroom, and answered the door.

He saw Ed and Eddy.

Eddy was covered in drool.

"Stay away from me! I have pepper spray!" Double Dee yelled.

"Relax, kid." Eddy said.

"I hope Ed didn't scare you."

"A…little bit." Double Dee said.

"Hey, since your name has two D's in it, let's call you Double Dee." Eddy said.

"That's alright with me." Double Dee said.

"C'mon, let's give you the grand tour." Eddy said.

"I'm in my happy place, guys!" Ed said.

Eddy and Ed were showing Double Dee the kids in the cul-de-sac.

"That's Sarah." Eddy said.

"She's harmless."

Sarah had red hair, and she wore a pink shirt, and a diaper.

"ED! Mom says you have to play with me!" Sarah said.

"Not now, baby sister." Ed said.

"That's Rolf. He likes meat, and he owns a lot of chickens. He may be weird sometimes, so watch out." Eddy said.

Rolf wore red overalls.

He's the tallest, and the oldest of the kids.

Rolf was on his front lawn, washing clothes.

"Why does Rolf always wash Nana's bloomers?" Rolf asked to himself.

"That's Nazz. Everyone has a crush on her."

Nazz was jump roping. She had short, blonde hair, and she wore a white shirt, and blue pants.

Double Dee started to sweat once he saw Nazz.

"I see." He said.

"That's Jimmy. Always a good kid."

Jimmy had curly hair on the top of his head, and he had no braces.

He wore a diaper, and a purple shirt.

Jimmy was playing with his doll. Eddy bumped into Kevin.

"Hey, watch it, dork!" He said.

Kevin wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and he had a red hat on his head.

He's always on his bike, and he watches "60 minutes" on TV.

Eddy wasn't paying attention to Kevin.

"Oh, Nazz." He said.

"My heart sings like a thousand angles."

"Yeah, well get this." Kevin said.

"I'm going to beat you up, and it's going to be a chorus of a thousand…"

Ed stepped on Kevin.

They walked away from Kevin.

"I'll get you, dork!" Kevin said, holding his foot.

"That's Johnny." Eddy said.

"He hangs out with a piece of wood."

"Check out the new kid!" Johnny said.

Johnny wore sandals, green overalls, and has a big, bald head.

He always gets his head stuck in trees, sewers, ect.

"What's that Plank?"

"……….." Plank said.

Plank was Johnny's friend.

Johnny believes Plank can see things.

Plank can actually move on his own.

"Plank said to go back where you came from!" Johnny said.

Johnny walked away.

"Well, that's the tour." Eddy said.

"Hip, hip, root beer!" Ed said.

"Hey, you want to go to the candy store? They have a sale on jawbreakers." Eddy said.

"Hot dogs!" Ed said.

"Okay." Double Dee said.

The Eds walked to the candy store going to buy for jawbreakers.

They're going to have lots of adventures and scams when they're older, but that's another story.

**THE END**

**That's it! Please R&R! This episode was based on the episode where the Eds go in time.**

**BONUS!**

Double Dee, Ed, and Eddy were standing in front of the candy store, slurping on jawbreakers.

"Hey, Double Dee," Eddy said.

"This may be a beggining of a beautiful friendship."

"Three cheers for bread!" Ed said.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Double Dee said.

"I've been moving twice a year, and kids have never been nice to me, but you two gave me that gift, and that gift is friendship. I love you guys."

Double Dee Eddy, and Ed hugged for a few secinds.

They stopped hugging.

"ED! You stink!" Eddy said.

"Take a shower immediately!" Double Dee said.

Eddy and Double Dee ran away from Ed.

"I smell waffles, guys!" Ed said.


End file.
